


Frustration

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sticky Sex, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out loves to be dominated by a big mech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

It was no small secret that Knock Out loved being dominated. The idea alone was enough to send shivers down his spinal strut - a big strong mech holding him down while they pounded into him. Even the scratches and dents that usually resulted were considered only a small sacrifice that he had to pay for such intense pleasure.

Knock Out moaned, arching against the mech above him, strong servos pinning his wrists to the berth. He wrapped legs around the other mech’s waste, encouraging him to drive deeper and harder. The mech growled, his pace becoming brutal, and Knock Out nearly screaming as the mech’s spike nailed his ceiling node.

There weren’t many on the Nemesis who were willing and able to fit Knock Out’s interfacing criteria. Since the death of Breakdown, his options had become even slimmer and the red mech had become increasingly sexually frustrated as a result.

That was until he had stumbled upon a very eager and very overcharged Dreadwing.

Dreadwing was pleasantly aggressive in the berth, and Knock Out couldn’t stop the gasping moans from escaping his vocalizer. The plating on his wrists was beginning to buckle, pinching wires underneath and creating tingling shoots of pain, which only added to the pleasure. Harsh nips to his chest and neck accompanied each harsh thrust, and Knock Out shrieked.

The seeker growled, his hips clanging against Knock Out’s aft with each push in. The calipers in the valve gripped his spike tightly, which only drove him further. While Dreadwing was never one for casual interface, in his currently overcharged state, he couldn’t resist the offer, and he greedily plundered the welcoming valve.

Knock Out’s tightened his legs, caging Dreadwing in. Dreadwing grunted, burying his face in Knock Out’s neck, nipping the cabling there. His thrusts became more sporadic as overload approached, and Knock Out’s valve rippled in response.

Dreadwing gave a few more punishing thrusts before overloading with a roar. Knock Out keened and overloaded not long after.

Dreadwing panted, his vents struggling to cool his systems down. He looked down at the red grounder, who was in a similar position to him at the moment.

A self-satisfied smirk made it’s way onto Knock Out’s faceplate as he looked up at the seeker.

“I never knew you had it in you,” he purred when he could find his voice.

Withdrawing his servos, Dreadwing crawled off the berth, his fans still whirring. Knock Out frowned, rubbing his wrists.

“We will never speak of this again.” And with that, Dreadwing walked out of the room, significantly more sober and clear of mind than he was upon walking in.


End file.
